Rikka's Changing! Love, Delusions and Tragedy!
by Chiffonn
Summary: A life changing event happened! How will Rikka cope with the new changes? How will they adapt? What will happen to their peaceful high school life? How can a girl so fragile turn so strong? A story that shows deep love and passion, and how the loss of a loved one can make you stand up and rise against all odds.
1. Ch 1 - Another normal day

**Chiffonn here~ It's my first FanFic here. And it's Chuunibyou. This story is sad. Just wanting to let you know. Well, have fun reading my first work. Rikka's perspective is really really hard to write since she is a Chuuni. Bear with my lack of Chuuni experience. I made her more girly, and she slowly... lessens her Chuuni tendencies as her relationship with Yuuta.**

* * *

_When you think about it, her ignorance was truly a curse and a gift. The burden of reality and responsibilities do fall down on her and yet she isn't troubled that much about it. She might still be childish for her age but isn't that better? To enjoy life while you still can? To do the things you wanted to do?_

_Walking around by the riverside, watching the horizon turn reddish orange by the setting sun, hands joined together, not looking at each other's embarrassed faces. This was the happiness that me, a healthy young boy, was experiencing. We might be slow in advancing and deepening our relationship but I believe, that me and Rikka, will eventually attain our eternal happiness._

* * *

...Mornings. Mornings usually bug me, but this time I'm waiting for someone to wake me up. Seeing his face first in the morning is enough for me to feel happy all day long, plus it gives me power to fight the angels sent to destroy my existence. Dark flame master is truly a great person.

"...Rikka? Are you awake?"

Ah...was I fidgeting too much? Did he notice? My heart is beating so fast right now... What do I do...? I...I'll... use the sacred art of "Pretending to be asleep". By lowering my movements and presense he should believe I'm sleeping.

"Man... What a pain... If you don't wake up now... I'll kiss you..."

What!? Am I still sleeping? What did he say? K-kiss? S-s-s-s-surely he must be k-k-k-k-kidding...right? Hahahaha...

"Argh, wake up already! You've been fidgeting the moment I entered your room!"

So I was found out. Aaaahhhhh! Curse the heavens and their watchful eyes! But as the holder of the "Tyrant's eye, the most powerful being" I shall not be defeated!

"You're making the food go cold!" Yuuta said as he forcefully took away the sheets, and looked at me in my pajamas.

"G-gah! Thy hath been overpowered! Thy shan't forget thy event!"

"Shut up and get up!" *pak* Yuuta hit my head with his hand again.

"Uguuu~ I get it! I'll get dressed!" This is what most of my mornings are like, playing around with him. It makes me happy just being in his presence.

As I finished getting ready, I went to the dining room and there was Yuuta wearing his apron and was sitting, waiting for me. Yuuta is the one cooking our food everyday. Today he made omelettes for breakfast.

"Is something wrong? You're not eating"

"huh? N-n-n-n-n-nothing's wrong... _I-itadakimasu..."_

"You're not sick or anything are you? Let me check..." Yuuta stood up and went to my side, then he used his forehead to touch mine. This method of checking the temperature was commonly used for kids. Despite me wanting to be angry at being treated like a kid, I couldn't help but stay silent because of Yuuta's face that's so close to mine.

"Nnn...nnn" I can feel his breath. Too close... I-is this the dreaded power of the Dragon? This otherworldly heat that can melt even the strongest steel?

"You seem fine. You're quite red though..." He didn't even feel embarrassed after all that...?

"I...it's your fault...you idiot..." I mumbled. It was silent enough for him not to hear.

"Hm..? Did you say something?"

"It's nothing..."

After that all that's left was silence. We finished our breakfast not talking to each other.

And as Yuuta was locking the door to our home, he spoke, "It feels like... we're married...huh?"

There is something wrong with Yuuta today, he's never been this... this... _**what is this?**_ And then he looked at me and smiled, then asks, "Let's go?"

I smiled back and answered, "yeah...let's go..."

_The quiet stillness of the morning, the blue sky above us, the bright shine of the sun and the warmth I'm feeling on my hand. I'm having the best time of my life. I feel that my lover's contract with Yuuta has even powered up more. Our contract is now unbreakable. _

* * *

"Good morning Yuuta-kun, Rikka-chan" Kumin-senpai greeted us with her usual cheery smile.

"Good morning too, senpai" Yuuta and I both answered. At the same time.

"Really now, young love at it's bloom~" Kumin-senpai said to us jokingly, who were both beet red.

"Now now Kumin-senpai, you mustn't tease this lovebirds" It was Mori Summer, a Mage that had helped me in dire times.

"Shut up!" Yuuta retorted and then Yuuta and I both sat at our seats.

"So... did anything happen after you... strengthened your contract?" Nibutani asked Yuuta.

Gah?! Why is she asking t-t-t-that. Uguuu~

"**Oh**? Both of you... WHAT DID HAPPEN?"

"Aaahhh...T-that is... well..." Yuuta was stuttering and broke out in cold sweats. I am no exception to what is he is feeling now. What happened after we strengthened our contract must never be told. It would unleash a wrath that may erase the existence of the world itself.

"Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!" I slide kicked Nibutani causing her to become unbalanced and fall.

"Why you?!" Nibutani had steam coming out from her head. She was definitely angry, but more than that, she was definitely curious as her eyes looked like the eyes of a predator looking at it's prey.

Tsk! This is dangerous.

I looked at Yuuta, and he looked back at me, then we nod at each other.

**"REALITY , BE RENT! SYNAPSE, BREAK! BANISHMENT, THIS WORLD!"  
**

**_As I said my chant, the room became an island surrounded by lava, with fire lizards every where and where the sky was so dark as clouds swirled. Magic circles appeared on the ground and pillars of earth appeared. Thunders roar and lightning flashed, The mage that's lived for 700 years was our opponent..._  
**

* * *

_And that's it for Chapter 1. I'll probably write Chapter 2... in 3 days time..._


	2. Ch 2 - Sunset background

*pak*

A clap.

A sound that resonated in the room. It silenced everyone and broke the Illusionary world that I, the holder of the Wicked Eye of the Tyrant, created. Just who is this monstrous person?

I looked at where the sound came from, at the front of the room. Standing with arms crossed and wearing a uniform. A master of the masters. It was our teacher.

"S-s-s-s-chensei!?" Yuuta stuttered. I wanted to laugh, but the domineering aura she had, was at the power level of a great demon lord.

"Tables misaligned, chairs scattered, bags on the floor and playing on the classroom..." her tone was gentle and yet, scary.

She was coming closer to Nibutani.

"Hyaaa-aauuh" Nibutani shrieked. It was because sensei was pulling her ear and dragging her to her seat. My seat was about 3 seats away while Nibutani's seat was just a seat away. I was scared. My legs were weak and my shoulders are shaking. She faced me, and what I saw was a red-faced, two-horned, demon-fanged oni.

"Takanashi-san, please go back to your seat. Homeroom will start soon" I looked at Yuuta, only to see him back in his seat and was sitting stiffly. I was the only one left standing in the room.

"Y-y-y-y-yes" I forced my wobbly legs and walked to my seat. She was staring at me as I was walking, like a hunter looking at a defenseless rabbit. As I sat down, all my energy drained and I flopped down on my desk. Sensei...is a demon lord!

* * *

It was at lunch when I finally cried my heart out. "Uuuuu...uuaahhh"

My slave was comforting me while Nibutani joined me in my cries. Kumin-senpai was, as usual, napping. And Yuuta was not saying anything.

"S-sensei was scary!" I spoke. After releasing out the pent-up demon energy I built up, I felt kinda sleepy too.

"Yeah, it's no fair that only me got pinched in the ear though!" Nibutani complained. "What's the deal anyway, you can just tell it's a secret!"

"We did do that!" Yuuta and I retorted. I looked at Yuuta, who was looking at me. My face felt hot and my mind was hazy. It was a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"D-d-d-d-don't tell me!? Y...you did...**_that_**?" Nibutani, together with Dekomori, said.

"You...**You monster! I'll kill you, you took master's v..v-v...v-v-v-v..."** She couldn't say it. And overheated.

"Did you really have... S..s-..s-s...ss...ugh...s...SEX!?" She said it. That word.

Hearing that word took all of my strength and made me feel hazy.

"Oh my~ Yuuta-kun's a monster. A carnivore~" Kumin-senpai woke up.

"We didn't! What the hell are you talking about!?" Yuuta stood up suddenly and answered the question. His face was beet red and was looking down. "Don't think about naughty things! We just kissed!"

"Ah..." I couldn't help but react at what he said. And then I looked at him... He was looking at me too. I looked away, and he did the same. The room fell silent. I would occasionally steal a glance at Yuuta. But when I do, he was also looking at me.

"Ahhhh... I thought you did something unforgivable already Yuuta-kun" Nibutani sighed.

"A k-kiss... M-my master's cute, soft and pink lips? Kissed that brute's rough, hard and cracked lips?" Dekomori was tearing up. I don't know why. Maybe she hit something?

"It's not a big deal Deko-chan~ I mean, you also kissed Mori Summer, didn't you?"

"Ah..." Nibutani's face went pale. So does Dekomori's. We spent the lunch break embarrassed.

* * *

Our class was finished, and I was walking home with Yuuta. The sky was turning orange as we walked by the bridge. It was pretty. The horizon gave a reddish gleam. My first goal, was to seek the ethereal horizon. Yuuta granted me that. He helped me see the ethereal horizon. I was glad.

I grabbed Yuuta's hand. He was partly shocked as I did that, but squeezed my hand after a while. We we're walking; hand interlocked, hearts synched, thoughts similar and embarrassed equally, towards our home.

"Hey Yuuta..." In a gentle tone, I called him.

"Hm..?" He looked at me and listened.

"Do you... Love me?" I asked him. Even do my heart wanted to leap out from my chest, I asked him.

He stopped walking and looked me straight into my eyes. He then smiled and then pulled me toward him.

Our lips touched. The sensation was surreal. He was hugging me while kissing me, and I was not against it at all. I wanted him to hold me, to touch me. I wanted to feel his heart. I wanted to kiss him. This was a feeling new to me.

Before I knew it, tears were rolling down on my cheeks. I was...happy. I was so happy at that moment.

On that moment. By the riverside, walking together, going home together, with the orange sky as a background, Yuuta and I, became soulbound to each other.

* * *

A/n:

And that's it for chapter 2. I know. I write short. Sorry. I was busy too! Hopefully, Chapter 3 is long. So thanks, for those who are reading this fanfic and please continue to do so! Reviews will be helpful! See you all in the next chapter okay?


	3. Ch 3 - An Accident

_I've always wondered why he had to do it. Didn't he think of what will be the result of his actions? Didn't he know that I would also be hurt?_

_Why...did he..?_

* * *

_Rain. I woke up to the sound of rain drops. It was cold, even though summer had just ended. I like rain. I have good memories of the rain, as well as bad ones. I got out of my bed and fixed my hair, and my eye. It was cold, it was really cold. I went to the kitchen, expecting him and yet, it was dark and **cold**. I walked towards his room and opened the door. His room was unlike a normal highschool boy's room. It was clean and organized. He was sleeping peacefully and he was smiling. I guess he must be dreaming of something happy..._

_I just watched him, not moving an inch. And then, in an instant, he was gone. The warmth that his bed gave was no more to be felt. The boy that helped me understand my goal was nowhere to be seen. I sat as his bed and clenched my fists. I noticed that I, like the sky, was crying as well._

* * *

Rain. After that eventful yesterday, It rained. Yuuta and I were wet, but we were laughing. Like little kids playing in the rain.

As soon as we got home, we dried ourselves and went to the bath. Yuuta said that I should go first, so I did. The water was warm and it felt good. And then I felt sleepy.

I dreamt of a place, with flowers everywhere. On the far distance was my father, walking towards the horizon. I ran up to him and called him, he turned back and looked at me, smiling.

"What are you doing here Rikka? Aren't you supposed to be down there?" I couldn't understand what my dad was saying and no words left my mouth either. At the next moment, I was falling. I was at the sky and I saw the white clouds go nearer and closeands I descend. Falling, I was falling down and it felt nice. The winds on my face felt cool amd refreshing. I saw where I will be landing, the sea. I prepared myself for a dive.

And then...

"...kka!"

A voice.

"...ka! ...e up!"

A calming voice.

"Rikka! Wake up!" A voice that makes me happy.

"...Yuuta..." I weakly called out his name. And touched his face. Wet... his face was wet. Why was it wet? Ah... He was crying, like the sky on a rainy day. He was calling my name repeatedly, it's as if he would forget me if he didn't.

"It's okay. I'm okay..." I hugged him and he hugged me back. Though I couldn't remember why we are both wet and crying, all I could do was hug him.

* * *

**A day after the rain**

"Don't you remember? You got hit by a ball. You were knocked unconscious and fell to the lake, Yuuta saved you" it was my sister.

"Where is Yuuta now?" I asked her

"He's playing with Cento outside, together with your friends. Jeez Rikka, take better care of yourself. Even mom is worried" she said this as she stroke my hair. How long has it been since she had done this? I guess it was when dad was still around..."Anyhow, I'll stay here for atleast a week before going back to italy"

And then she went outside. After a short while, Yuuta and the others came in.

"Are you okay now, master?" Dekomori asked

"Yep. The Tyrant Eye has outstanding regenarative capabilities!" I said with all my strength.

"But you don't have your contacts right now..." Yuuta said, and then handed me a mirror.

"Uwah? Yuuta... Where is it?" I asked Yuuta and frantically searched the table beside my bed,

"H-hey, don't move around too much. Touka-san took it" Yuuta answered me while putting me back to the bed.

"Guh! T-the priestess has it. My Eye is unsealed. T-the fate of the world is in peril...Ahhh...M-my eye..."

*pak* Yuuta hit my forehead with a chop.

"Just rest okay? Jeez. It's the start of the new semester and you're already in a bed. You seriously scared me..." Yuuta said as he looked away from me.

"Un. I'll just rest, I'll have to keep my Mana stabilized to make me regenerate my strength as soon as possible" I faked a smile.

Making others worry, And not just because of their responsibility, but genuinely making them worry. I've come a long way...

Without thinking, I started to stroke Yuuta's hair. Doing so made me sleepy, and I gave up to trying to keep awake. I remember father stroking my hair as well, I guess this was how he felt... It makes me happy.

* * *

I woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling and the first thing I noticed was the numbness in my arm. I looked at it to see someone sleeping on it.

I also noticed the my Contact and my Eyepatch were at the table. And sitting on the far corner was my sister. I guess Cento was sleeping at the hotel. I poked the man sleeping on my numb arm.

*poke* *poke*

"nnnn..." Ah...This is fun..

*poke* *poke*

"Nnnnn...stop..." Ufufufu. Face the powers of the poke master, Rikka.

*poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke* *poke*

"GODDAMNIT STOPPPPP" ah! he woke up. Quickly, perform the art of Pretend sleep.

Pfff... Ah, stop laughing, me!

"Hey, I know you're awake... You've been fidgeting ever since I woke up" Ah...

"Ahaha...hahaha..."

"You woke me up...You... you..." and then he poked me like I did poke him earlier. "Ha! What do you think of that? Imma poke you to death"

I couldn't stop laughing as he poked me, but I couldn't lose now. I poked back. We were having a poking battle. I incanted those words in my mind.

_**Blast Reality!**_

_**Synapse Break!**_

_**Vanishment, This world!**_

In the horizon were stars that shone bright yellow and blue, above us were 14 white suns. White pillars were scattered everywhere, and the wind was cold. On my hand was a rapier and on the other was a dagger. I looked in front of me, the Dark Flame Master stands. Holding a dark rapier and a crystal dagger, he assumed battle position.

I readied myself, and then he lunged. I parried the charge with my dagger and tried to counter with my rapier, but it was parried as well. I jumped back. A Stalemate. As expected of the one who I was contracted with. We continued to exchanged attacks only to be parried by one another.

Tsk! It's no use, I must use my full potential. _Activate, Foreseeing eye!_ With this, I'll be able to predict your moves!

"Ha, foolish! _Dark Flame Distortion!_" As he said it black flames covered his body and I couldn't read his movements anymore.

This is hard. As expected of the Dark Flame Master.

_"Twilight Lunge!" - me_

_"Black Dragon Riposte!" - him_

_"Judgement Lucifer!" - me_

_"Darkness Barrier!" - him_

_"Laplace-Sphere!" - me_

_"Dracul's Impaler!" - him_

_"Wicked Twinkle!" - me_

_"Darkness Blast!" - him_

After the exchange of techniques, we were out of breath.

"Let's just call this a draw. Hahaha..."

"Yeah, I'm beat..."

And with that, the white world vanished.

"Hey Yuuta, Come here with me" I pointed at the bed and made space.

"Eh?! R-r-r-r-r-rikka... T-that's a bit..."

"I'll share Mana with you..."

"Ah...O-okay..."

As he laid down in the bed beside me, his warmth was quickly transferred to me. It was extremely warm. My heart was beating so fast and I was probably as red as he is. I leaned closer and used my nose to touch his nose. I smiled at him. We spent some minutes like that.

* * *

_"I pray to thee gods and deities, may we be blessed by your grace and mercy. May no misfortune befall on us and protects us. May we be prosperous and bountiful. And may we enjoy our lives together, in all of eternity. I thank thee"_

* * *

A/N: Chapter 3 is atleast 1.3K words long. It's long! I think. So I used some flash backs here. And whatnot, hope you enjoyed it.

Fun fact: I wrote it in a rainy morning. Talk about inspiration.


	4. Ch 4 - Chunderebyou and the future

It was another normal morning. After the incident, we went home as well as Touka-nee. Yuuta said that I shouldn't push myself too hard and just rest and take the rest of the week off. So I did, I needed to gather more dark energies to battle the angels.

After a long rest, I'm back to the facilities of wisdom and knowledge. Greeting me as Yuuta and I walked was Dekomori, who was very worried about me.

"M-master! Are you deathly okay? How in the death do you feel?" asked Dekomori, still doubtful of my health.

"Fear not! The Dark Flame Master has shared some of his dark energies with me, I'm okay. Sorry for worrying you" I apologized and bowed my head. Dekomori had always helped and stayed with me, so I should be more thankful to her.

"N-no! I-it's okay! Really! Just don't go having accidents again!" Dekomori was blushing as she gave me advice. A really great servant.

"Umu! Advice taken!" I answered with a smile, and in return, she smiled at me as well. And we three walked to the school together with smiles on our faces.

* * *

"Uuuhh uuwahh! This is... This is...!? A family!?" exclaimed Nibutani. "A Chuunibyou family!?"

"Shut up!" retorted Yuuta. I see Dekomori more as a little sister though. But I think a family... A family with Yuuta... Is pretty good.

Oh no! What am Ithinking! I-it must when he gave me some mana! T-that's right! Ahahaha...

"Are you okay Rikka? Your face is red, do you not feel well?" asked Yuuta and then touched my forehead with his palm.

"I-idiot! I-it's not like I'm thinking something l-like having a family with you or anything!"

"Tsundere!?" both Dekomori and Nibutani exclaimed.

And so, we went back to our seats, and Dekomori to her class, and homeroom started. With me feeling warm and fuzzy all over.

* * *

**At lunch break, in our clubroom.**

"Hey Rikka, don't break your character too much okay?" said Nibutani, as she poked my cheek.

"W-what character? The Tyrant's Eye is no character!" what is she saying!? Uguuuu~ is it because of this morning?

"I mean, you're already cute and lovable. Adding tsun tendencies to your chuuni is gonna break the universe" explained Nibutani.

"Stop teasing her Nibutani. She just got better recently, let her be" though his tone and expression is indifferent, I could feel his kindness and gentleness in his words.

"I-i'm okay now! Don't worry about it! The tyrant's eye has fully recharged!" I said and tapped my eye patch lightly and puffed my chest proudly.

Though I say this, my face always feels hot when I look at Yuuta. Especially recently. I wonder what kind of magic is this...?

"Really now, don't push yourself too hard Rikka-chan!" said Kumin-senpai.

"Oh yeah Kumin-senpai, have you found a university yet?" asked Yuuta. I was suddenly reminded that Kumin was graduating and will soon part with us. Knowing this makes me sad.

"Ehhh... Y-yeah..." Kumin-senpai was avoiding eye contact with us. Based on what Yuuta had taught me, she's clearly lying.

"You should take it seriously senpai! It's about your future after all!" and again, Nibutani scolded Kumin.

"But... I don't wanna graduate! I wanna stay with you all! And nap with you all! Why can't I just stay here with you guys forever?" Kumin-senpai was already teary-eyed as she said this to us. We may not show it but we feel the same way as well...

"I-it's okay. Even after you graduate, we'll still stay together! We'll still play and nap together! So... don't cry" I hugged Kumin as I said this. She was my successor, and it really hurt me see her like this. She was always smiling and I wanted to protect that smile. I haven't noticed it but I was also crying, but I let the tears drop. These tears are of my willing to protect someone and I am proud of it.

"Then let's throw the best goodbye party for Kumin-senpai!" suggested Yuuta. And I like that idea.

"Yeah! That's the least we can dofor our useless but adorable senpai!" and Nibutani agreed too.

"Deathly so!" We were all in agreement. Senpai was also smiling at us, and it makes me even more motivated.

"I swear by the name of the strongest, the Tyrant's eye, that we shall make it happen!"

"Yosh! Let's start planning!" Nibutani cheered us on.

And with that, the lunch break ended with us planning a little. We would meet here again later, as is dictated by the zodiac signs. I looked at Yuuta, who had the same feelings as everyone in the room. This little group of us, this barely recognized club, this is our second home. And we would do everything to protect this home.

* * *

After the meeting, Yuuta and I were walking home as usual. It was already quite late when we went home and so the sky has turned into a dark violet color that gradually turned black. The night sky was illuminated by the light of the moon and the stars were sparkling like little gemstones. It was a great night.

"Hey Yuuta, what will you do after graduation?" I asked him.

"Hmmm... If my grades are good enough, I'd like to go to a university. And learn how to make a game" Yuuta said, brimming with energy.

"Then I shall come with you..." I declared, puffing my chest.

"Eh!? But... Don't you want to do a different thing?" Yuuta's face was quite red. Is he okay?

"Nnn.. As long as Yuuta's there, I'm okay" I'm a little embarassed...but those were what I really thought.

"...yeah.. I want Rikka to be by my side always too..." now I'm even more embarassed! My face feels so hot it would melt. Is he using the 'Dark Flames' again?

"T..t-that's a promise then!" I declared and asked for his pinky.

He took my pinky and interlocked it with his and said, "Promise"

And we didn't talk to each other after that. We just walked home silently. But we were both smiling.

* * *

_Wanting to protect something important is only natural. No matter how hard or perilous protecting this 'Something' maybe some will still try and protect it with the best of their abilites. Feelings of security, love and peace reinforces these disires to protect even more. It may be something so small but it's still important to someone. Everyone has something they want to protect. _

_And as life burns it's last flame, with knowing that you had stood up and protected what's important to you, is when you could say that you have truly... died peacefully and without regrets._

* * *

**A/N:**

**I somehow changed my writing style... I think. Was watching several different anime and some kinda influenced me. Sorry 'bout that.**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long. RL problems.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Three years ago, I first saw you._

_A year ago, I fell in love with you._

* * *

Yuuta. The name of the boy who started it all. When papa died, I wasn't sure how to take. I was little and it all happened so fast. I didn't want to accept it. It was too cruel.

But I saw this boy, who was not afraid or ashamed of being who he wanted to be. He wasn't afraid to do what he wanted even if some disliked it. I thought that me too, could do that. And I did. It helped me, and he further helped me. He helped me become stronger that I could live without his help. He helped me say goodbye to my father. He helped me face the reality I ran away from. _I love him._

* * *

We spent some time planning on Kumin-senpai's farewell party almost everyday. We talked about where it was going to be held, or when was the most ideal date for it. Everyone was working hard for it, and I'm quite happy with it. This might be the last activity our little group will do...

"Hey Rikka, where do you think is the best place?" Nibutani asked me.

"Here, this place is where all of us had gathered after all. The energies in this place are the origins of our bonds" I answered, honest to my heart.

"Yeah. Rikka's right. This is our place after all..." Yuuta supported my idea as well.

"Master's deathly right! There is no better place than here, deathly so!" Dekomori agrees as well.

"Well, there's no helping it then. Let's ask sensei for permission" and Nibutani agreed! Now, only sensei remains!

After deciding that the party be held here, we went to the faculty after school. And this might be the hardest part. Sensei usually will ask for us to do something first. I just hope it's nothing hard...

* * *

"Okay. Just don't stay here too late!" it was sensei's reply to our request. Without asking us to do anything; to map the swimming pool or clean the storeroom or clean the school's backyard she agrred to our request. This really really feels ominous!

"Eh!? Are you not going to ask us to do something?" Yuuta asked what was on all our thoughts.

"Well, when I was at your age, I also requested a permission like this to my teacher. So I know the feeling..." said answered with an innocent smile on her face while remembering her school days.

"Ah. I see. Thank you very much sensei!" Yuuta bowed his heas as he thanked sensei. And we all followed after.

"Thank you very much" all of us said in unison.

"Yeah, have fun!" after sensei's answer we went home feeling happy from the results. I feel like this party will be a great success.

* * *

As we were walking home, Yuuta asked me something.

"Hey Rikka, I'm planning on buying something for Kumin-senpai. Will you come with me?"

This is definitely a date. I'm sure he's asking me out on a date! Why is he asking me on a date?! It's a date! A date!

"U-uh...uh...uhh...ah..oh...ermm...y-y-y-yeah okay" mouth I command you to stop stuttering!

"Yeah? We'll go this weekends okay? There's also a good movie coming out! We can watch it if you want!" Yuuta was really happy.

"Oh. Yeah. Sure. Anything. You. Want." mouth stop being a robot! Guu~ This is all because of the lack of dark energies! Probably!

"Haha. It's gonna be a great date as well!" Yuuta exclaimed.

"Date..." my voice just trailed off to nothingness as I learned that it is indeed a date. And I involuntary did a slide kick to Yuuta's feet.

"W-what the!?" Yuuta fell on his behind. Ha! Take that!

"Nothing! I'm going home first!" And I ran towards home, hiding my flushed cheeks.

* * *

**A/n:**

**Short chapter. Stuffs happen next chapter. Be sure to read this and that!**


End file.
